Playing In the Snow with Elsa's daughter
by livinfangirl64
Summary: This is just a adorable one-shot of Elsa's daughter playing in the snow! Please note that Elsa's daughter has wind powers in this story!


Playing in the Snow

_**Author Note- This is a one-shot about Elsa's child playing in the snow in modern times. Elsa's daughter has wind powers. Disclaimer- I own nothing in this story, but the plot and Elsa's daughter. Anything you may recognize from Frozen belongs to Frozen. Thank you very much!**_

The church bells started to ring in a small Norwegian town called Arendelle. It was the middle of a cold winter night and it was snowing! In a small house there lay a girl named Alyssa. Alyssa's bright blue eyes shot open as the church bells rang. Her radiant blue eyes took on her surroundings. Her house was quiet and almost everyone was asleep.

Alyssa slowly pushed her covers down and stepped her feet onto her white carpet. She softly tip-toed over to her window and looked outside.

Snow was everywhere. Snow covered the bushes and the trees. Icicles hung down from windows. The most magical part was the snowflakes. Each snowflake passed her window as they floated down into the ocean of snow on the ground. Alyssa marveled in their incredible beauty. Each snowflake was individual and in Alyssa's mind each open was perfect in their own way.

Then, as if, she remembered something very important, she spun around and darted to her closet. She opened it delicately, but the door made a large creaking sound! Alyssa stopped, poised to run back to her bed if someone awoke. Then, after a few seconds, she finished opening the door. She reached into the darkness and pulled out several things. She grabbed: a pink jacket, blue boots, yellow snow pants, orange gloves, and a purple hat emblazoned with her name on it. She put all her snow gear over her unicorn pajamas, except for her hat. She put her softly curling white hair into a messy braid. Finally she shoved her hair into her purple hat.

She clumsily walked into her hall. The lights were on, a peculiar sight because her mom usually turned them off. Nonetheless she began her gradual walk down the steps; her tiny hand gripped the stair handle. At last she reached the bottom of the steps. She walked a few more steps, and then pulled on the wooden handle to go outside. As soon as she did the wind blew in her face and snow comes into the house. She quickly stepped outside and the shut the large door. She looked up and down the street, checking to make certain all the blinds were shut and no one was out on the street.

Then she slowly raised her glove-covered hands. Alyssa slowly pushed forward as if wanting to move something. Wait, did the wind just change direction? Now the wind was blowing away from her and into her back. She bounced forward with a giant grin on her face as if satisfied with what had happened. Her checks were starting to get a rosy red, but she still ran into the snow. She laughed joyfully and yelled softly. She made a ton of snow angels and even made a tiny hole to hide herself from the wind. Finally, she made a snowman and she named it Olaf. She had heard the name somewhere. Alyssa found a carrot by the tress and stuck it in Olaf for a nose. She went by the bushes and found some coal and twigs for eyes and arms. "There, now he looks like a real snowman!" she thought.

Alyssa again slowly raised her glove-covered hand and, again, pushed forward. Olaf moved! Just A few inches, but the non-living snowman moved! Alyssa popped up from her knees on the snow. She twirled around and put her head to the sky. She opened her mouth and ran around trying to collect snowflakes. She finally fell down, dizzy, and cold. Alyssa started to shiver, so she got up and started trudging to the big wooden door. As she reaches the door she turned her head and looked toward Olaf. She could have sworn Olaf, the snowman waved. She opened her and door and stepped inside.

Her mother was there, her blue eyes all–knowing. Alyssa's mother hair was curly and messy from sleep. Alyssa's mothers name was Elsa; at least that is what it said on her robe. Elsa took off her daughters' boots, hats, gloves, coat, and snow pants. Alyssa stood there in her pajamas clutching a hot chocolate Elsa had given to her. Both Elsa and Alyssa walked up the long stair case. Both had smiles on their faces and sleepy eyes. Elsa tucked her Alyssa into bed just as the sun was rising. As Elsa's daughter lay snoring softly in bed, Elsa walked into the hall. Elsa called her sister Anna to see if she wanted to build a snowman.

**Thank you very much for reading, please comment what I could improve on. This is just a one-shot, but I might make more, but I don't plan to have a plot**


End file.
